


how could I possibly say no to you.

by stellarean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Cute Sawamura Daichi, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Cute Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Karasuno Family, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Sawamura Daichi, Pining Sugawara Koushi, Prom, Sawamura Daichi in Love, School Dances, Snow, Soft Sugawara Koushi, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarean/pseuds/stellarean
Summary: Daichi has been in love with Suga for years, and all he wants is to have him all to himself. But of course, that wouldn't happen after all Suga would say no because nobody that perfect could love someone like him.All Suga wants is for the boy he's loved for years to feel the same way, and of course, a damn exorcist because his house is most certainly haunted.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	how could I possibly say no to you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Christmas present for my beta reader and love of my life Red! I got all the inspiration from her, and she is the most lovely wonderful person I know! I love you, Red! I hope everyone enjoys this! (apart from Raichi, this work is too pure for you go back to your angsty puddle.) ( ˘⌣˘)♡(˘⌣˘ )
> 
> Thank you for reading!!♡
> 
> ART HERE  
> [SOFT BABIES](https://blueberrieeeee.tumblr.com/post/638111914596155392/for-red)  
> 

"I don't get why you don't just ask him," Tanaka said as Daichi put his head in his hands and groaned. "What do you think he's gonna say, no?" Daichi looked up at him completely unamused.

"Yes, Tanaka that is precisely what I think he will say," Daichi said bluntly before moaning and letting his head hit the table in front of him while Tanaka laughed. 

"Dude I bet you 10,000 yen he says yes!" Tanaka said, sneaking his hand round to steal some rice from Daichi's tray, his loud voice getting the attention of a couple of people around the cafeteria who glare at them.

"You don't even have 10,000 yen!" Daichi yelled out, voice muffled by the table in front of him.

"What's this about 10,000 yen!" Nishinoya calls out behind them shocking Daichi into knocking his water off the table.

"Dang it!" He yells quickly grabbing the bottle and moving his bags away from the puddle.

"Omg dude you are such a Dad I can't believe you just said 'Dang it!'" Nishinoya laughed, taking the seat on the bench next to Tanaka. "Like seriously just say 'Fuck!'" He laughs with Tanaka while Daichi groans again.

"Or you could not swear." A sweet voice calls from behind them, causing Daichi to jerk around even faster, knocking his entire tray to the ground.

"Shit!" Daichi yells diving to the ground to pick up his tray as Noya and Tanaka break into laughter.

"You need some help Daichi?" Sugawara said, leaning down next to him and helping gather his stuff back onto the tray. Daichi hoped Suga couldn't see the bright red blush he was sure was painting his face.

"Ah thank you, Suga!" He said his voice a little high and unnatural causing Noya and Tanaka to let out snorts of laughter which they covered with coughs as he glared at them.

"It's okay." Suga smiled with a little laugh as they both stood back up and put Daichi's tray safely back on the table away from the edge. "Anyway, I just came to ask you whether you wanted to come to stay with me after practice? My moms away and I swear that the new house is haunted," he says with a shiver. Daichi smiles softly at Suga's antics.

"Yeah that's fine, but I'm choosing takeaway!" Daichi said with a cheeky grin as Suga groaned.

"No! You always chose that Mexican place!" Suga said, shaking him by the front of his shirt. "I want chicken, Daichi! Is fried chicken too much to ask for!" He cries out dramatically while Daichi laughs fondly.

"Fine! Fine!" Daichi gives in smiling. Suga stands up beaming.

"Well, that was all I had to say! See you at practice!" He says getting up and practically skipping away from them out of the cafeteria.

"You're a simp," Nishinoya said bluntly, and Daichi turned on him.

"Hey is that Kiyoko?" He said, looking over their heads. This immediately got the reaction he was looking for as they spun around Noya sliding off his chair wildly.

"KIYOKO!" They yelled only to find she wasn't there and getting a bunch of dirty looks from the others in the cafeteria. They both turned back to glare at Daichi who just laughed and stood up.

"See you at practice." He said, holding back a snicker as he rushed off, ignoring their yelling behind him.

The rest of the day went by fast as Daichi thought about whether he should just toughen up and ask Suga, but then he thought about what might happen if he said no he just got more nervous. Before he knew it, he was hurrying into the changing rooms to get ready 10 minutes late from daydreaming off in his last lesson.

"Oh, hey, Daichi." Asahi said, giving the captain a small smile as he walked in.

"Hey, Asahi," Daichi said with a sigh collapsing onto the bench. "You haven't asked anyone to prom yet have you?"

"I-I want to ask Noya, but um, I'm nervous." He said blushing furiously. Daichi grinned at the nervous ace amazed that he was admitting his feelings for Noya instead of just ignoring them.

"Go for it! Asahi you have to ask him." Daichi said beaming. 

"Yeah I want to but w-what if he says no?" Asahi said breathlessly looking up at the captain wide-eyed. Daichi figured this was why Tanaka and Noya were so annoyed at him, but they were different situations, Noya would definitely say yes.

"He won't! Honestly Asahi there is no way he would say no to you!" Daichi said in his best supportive captain voice with a comforting smile.

"I-I'll think about it." Asahi sighs before looking back at Daichi. "So are you asking Suga or is Suga asking you?" He asks innocently.

"WHAT!" Daichi yelled, looking at Asahi as if he had grown two heads. "W-Who told you I wanted to ask Suga?" He said, looking at his ace accusingly.

"N-Nobody told me it's just obvious!" Asahi squeaked out standing up. "I better go practice now. Bye!" And he ran out of the changing rooms leaving a confused Daichi standing thinking about what he'd said, 'or is Suga asking you?'. He finished changing and rushed into the gym now running late for the first time in his entire high-school volleyball career.

"Daichi are you okay?" Kiyoko asks him quietly, giving him a concerned look as he walks in. He gives her a small awkward nod and runs to coach Ukai.

"There you are, captain!" Coach Ukai yells. "Since you've never been late before I'm assuming that you had something important that you needed to do." Daichi just nods and stands there letting his eyes wander to Sugawara who was practising with Ennoshita. "Well you can just warm up by yourself for a little, and then we can work you into the rotation." Daichi just nodded and began warming up in the corner still transfixed on Suga who looked like he was practically glowing while giggling over something with a couple of the second years and Yamaguchi. He spent the next 10 minutes warming up before Ukai called them all back into the huddle.

"Okay so I think we can play a short game now but just have fun with it. I mean come on guys Christmas is coming up and you seniors have that dance thing!" Ukai said enthusiastically. The players nodded and split themselves into two teams of 6 Tanaka and Ennoshita having a literal game of tug of war for Noya who eventually broke free to join whatever team Asahi was on. 

"Daichi!" Suga yelled from the courtside he'd chosen beckoning to the captain. Daichi smiled at him, trying not to blush as he made his way over to him. In the end, they ended up with Suga, Daichi, Noya, Asahi, Tadashi and Ennoshita on one side and Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukkishima, Tanaka, Kinoshita and Narita on the other.

"For some reason, these teams don't seem very balanced." Tanaka practically growled at Noya and Daichi glaring. 

"Come on, Ryuu! Your team isn't that bad at receiving! Look, there's Kageyama." Nishinoya yelled over the net with a grin.

"Yeah wow, Kageyama and a bunch of people way to tall to receive and Hinata!" Tanaka yelled huffing.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Hinata yelled, looking confused but still annoyed.

"Nothing sweetie!" Sugawara yelled over the net. "C'mon guys, can we play now?" Suga said gently with a smile and Tanaka grumbled. "Good! On your mark, Coach!" He smiled winking at a starstruck Daichi. The game began, and it was a mess of breaking a million rules Hinata crashing into Tsukishima who was too distracted flirting with Yamaguchi through the net to pay attention to the actual game. It was a mess but a lot of fun, Sugawara throwing Daichi some truly stunning sets and Asahi constantly blushing while Noya shamelessly praised him for just existing. It ended almost too quickly, and they were on their way out of the gym. 

"So fried chicken?" Daichi said as Suga squealed, grabbing his hand and rushing off. "Wait, Suga! Suga! SUGA YOU NEED A COAT!" Daichi yelled, finally getting the boy to stop with an 'ohhhh' as he ran back to grab his as Daichi laughed. 

They made their way back through the streets laughing and hopping around in the snow and chatting aimlessly about school and volleyball. Daichi was stunned by how effortless everything seemed for Koushi. He was sure if Suga were the one who wanted to ask him out, he wouldn't have any problems or awkwardness about it. Even now as he walked giggling while trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue, he looked perfect. 

"What are you thinking about?" Suga said shocking Daichi out of his introspection. 

"N-Nothing!" He stuttered, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. Suga looked at him suspiciously but dropped it.

"Okay, look there's the house I'll race you!" And with that, Suga raced off towards the house at the end of the street. His hair lighting up like a halo under the street lights as he ran.

"Wait up!" Daichi yelled, nearly slipping on the icy pavement as he sprinted to catch up. When he reached the door, he found Suga giggling while trying to put the key in the lock. He got the door open and fell through rushing to get the lights on with a squeal. Daichi walked in with a snort. "It's not haunted!"

"You don't know that!" Suga said seriously. "You haven't seen the things I have seen." Daichi smiled to himself, taking his shoes off and walking in.

"Okay, okay!" Daichi said, walking through into the living room. "You going to order the food or am I." Suga threw the phone and the menu at him.

"Get me the usual, and in case you forgot its circled." He took off his coat and headed to the stairs. "I'm going to shower!" He disappeared around the landing, leaving Daichi standing in his wake. Daichi took off his coat and grabbed some spare clothes from the closet under the stairs and got changed before taking a seat on the couch. He would need to shower later but figured it could wait till morning. 

He rang the number on the front of the order menu and ordered their food before turning on the TV. He searched Netflix for a movie to watch, but Suga was skipping back down the steps before he found anything. Suga looked beautiful even just in a fluffy jumper and sweatpants, his skin gleaming with moisture from the shower, making him look as though he'd been dusted in gold.

"Hey, have you ordered!" He said, settling next to him sitting so close Daichi that he could feel Suga's breath on his neck and before he knew what he was doing the words were out of his mouth. 

"S-So um you go me prom?" Daichi rushed out so fast that he nearly spit all over the sofa. Suga's eyes widened.

"W-What?" He asked his eyes shining a little. Daichi felt his stomach fill with dread and butterflies and felt like melting through the couch into the floor.

"N-Nothing!" Daichi said, looking away from Suga cursing himself for his stupidity. Suga looked back at him with an expression of longing.

"Y-Yes," Suga said blushing furiously.

"What!" Daichi yelled, turning to him and ending up two inches from his face making Sugwara squeak. 

"If you just asked me to prom, my answer is yes!" Suga said, looking down his hands shaking a little. Suga was now panicking that he had heard him wrong and that he'd just ruined his relationship with one of the most important people in his life. Daichi looked at him in astonishment before he reached his hands up to cup Suga's face and made him look him in the eye. Suga gasped at their closeness and blushed an even deeper crimson. 

"Will you really go to prom with me?" Daichi said his voice was small and nervous, and he said each word with tremendous care. Suga nodded his eyes glinting with hope as his lips parted. "As boyfriends?" Daichi said, averting his eyes and Suga reached up to make him look back nodding completely speechless. They stayed for a minute face to face just gazing into each other's eyes before Suga leaned in and they were kissing. They both felt as though fireworks were going off in their stomachs. They broke away panting both with wild grins on their faces and then Daichi rolled his eyes and huffed. "Damn I owe Tanaka 10,000 yen." Suga laughed at the absurdity of what had just happened.

"Why?" Suga said, looking back at him still giggling softly.

"We made a bet about whether you would say yes or not," Daichi said, smiling a little the pieces clicked together in Suga's mind and he snorted and burst out into howling laughter. Daichi groaned flopping over his lap, burying his face in the couch cushions. Suga took a minute to compose himself before looking back down at Daichi fondly and turned his head, so their eyes met.

"Silly Daichi, how could I possibly say no to you."


End file.
